Braeden
Braeden est un récurrent personnage de soutien de la [[Teen Wolf (série télévisée)|série Teen Wolf]] et peu etre une Druide, du fait qu'elle parvienne à « imprimer » le motif de la banque de Beacon Hills sur les poignets d’Allison et de Lydia sous forme d'ecchymose. Braeden était la mercenaire de Marine Morell au cours de la troisième saison. Son nom demeurait inconnu jusqu'à ce que Marine ne se retrouve dans l'obligation de l'avouer à Deucalion. Braeden a été engagée par Marine dans le but de poursuivre son objectif : maintenir l'équilibre. Elle a une relation avec Derek Hale bien que la nature exacte de celle ci ne soit pas claire Biographie Braeden gagne sa vie en était Mercenaire. Saison 3 A Dans 3.01 Tattoo, la fille mystérieuse sauve Isaac des griffes des jumeaux Alphas (Aiden et Ethan), puis en s'échappant ils ont un accident qui les amènent à l'hôpital. Melissa McCall, a du mal à la comprendre quand elle dit vouloir voir l'Alpha : elle pense instinctivement à Derek. Cependant la jeune femme parle de Scott McCall, mais Melissa ne l'entend pas. Après s'être faite soigner elle partira, avant de recevoir la visite de Kali. Elle se rendra au lycée et croisera Lydia et Allison, et leurs laissera notamment des marques suspectes aux poignets. Elle fuit après avoir aperçu les jumeaux Alphas, peu de temps après elle se fait attaquer par la meute Alpha au complet. 3.11 on apprend qu'elle fut envoyée par Marine Morell pour aider Isaac et que son nom était Braeden. Saison 3 B Elle fait un retour inattendu lors du 3.14 More Bad Than Good où elle sauve Derek et Peter d'un repère gardé par des espagnols. On sait que c'est Deucalion qui l'a envoyée, lui même qui lui avait (d'après ce qu'on avait vu) tranché la gorge lors de l'épisode 3.01 Tattoo. Saison 4 Braeden était d'abord engagée par Araya Calavera pour trouver Kate Argent, puis par Derek et Peter Hale, en échange d'une somme plus importante. Braeden avait trouvé Satomi Ito et sa meute de loups-garou pacifistes infectée par un virus destiné à tuer les loups-garou de la Liste noire. Elle avait participé à une bataille pour les protéger, mais avait été grièvement blessée. Heureusement, elle tint bon jusqu'à l'arrivée fortuite de Derek et Malia, avant de les interpeller de sa main ensanglantée. Dans les bras de Derek, Braeden avait été transportée à l'hôpital, avant d'être prise en charge à temps par Melissa McCall. A son réveil, elle raconta au sujet du virus. Elle recommençait à se reposer, le temps qu'elle puisse de nouveau marcher, pendant que Derek surveillait son investissement. Logés à la même enseigne, lui et Braeden devaient dorénavant surveiller les conditions de chacun jusqu'à la fin du contrat. Braeden enseigna à Derek l'art de manipuler une arme à feu. Saison 5 Lors de l'épisode 5.10, elle viendra en aide à Malia et la préviendra que sa mère (La Louve Du Désert/ The Desert Wolf en V.O) est au courant que sa fille veut la tuer et que dans les prochains jours elle arrivera à Beacon Hills. On la revoit dans le 5.12 avec Malia en train d'interroger un membre des forces spéciales soviétique pour obtenir des infos sur La Louve Du Désert. Dans le 5.14 elle participe avec Malia et Theo au sauvetage de Deaton et parallèlement tuer la Louve du Désert mais rien ne se passera comme prévu elle fut assommée par Theo et ne put arrêter la Louve mais réussi a ramener Deaton saint et sauf. Dans le 5.17, on la verra chez les McCall avec Malia pour assurer sa protection. Elle reçoit un appel de Malia dans le 5.18, lui demandant de venir au lycée avec ses fusils pour combattre la bête. Elle sauvera Scott et Liam de celle-ci en réussissant après plusieurs tir à la faire fuir. Apparence Physique Elle a des cicatrices au niveau du coup dûes à l'agression de Deucalion. Braeden est une mercenaire aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux noirs, elle a la peau mate. Elle est douée pour les arts martiaux et sait manipuler plusieurs armes. Elle fut engagée par les Calavera pour trouver Kate Argent "la Loba", puis par Peter et Derek pour retrouver le coupable du cambriolage. Relations |-|Derek = thumb|250px Derek Hale à écrire ... Plus ici |-|Malia = Malia Tate thumb|250px à écrire ... Plus ici |-|Scott = thumb|250px Scott McCall à écrire ... Plus ici |-|Autres relations = Autres relations * Braeden et Sherif Stilinski * Breaden et Allison * Breaden et Isaac * Breaden et Deaton * Breaden et Liam * Breaden et Kira * Breaden et Chris * Breaden et Rafael * Breaden et Deucalion * Breaden et Parrish Apparitions Répliques :Braeden à Scott: ' "F''aut bien manger." :4x01, La lune sombre '' :'Député Haigh : Qui vous a fait ces cicatrices ? :Braeden : Un loup garou. Et vous, qui vous a cassé le nez ? :Député Haigh : Je ne comprend p... *Braeden lui casse le nez* 4x09 Périssable : : :Braeden à Derek "Je protège mon investissement" :4x08 L'heure est venue Notes *C'est le premier nouveau personnage de la saison 3 que l'on voit dans 3.01, on ne sait presque rien sur elle. Elle se fait trancher la gorge en fin d'épisode par Deucalion. *Elle revient dans la saison 3 B envoyée par Deucalion. Elle n'est pas morte comme tout le monde le pensait. Elle possède cependant une cicatrice que Deucalion lui avait infligé dans la saison 3A. * Elle est une combattante qualifiée * Il semblerait qu'elle possède un don de prescience car elle se réfère à Scott en tant qu'Alpha et pense que Deucalion a peur de ce que Scott va devenir. * On apprend dans le 4.12 qu'elle a quitté son ancien boulot de US Marshall car elle est devenue obsédée à l'idée de trouver la personne qui se cache derrière le nom de code "Louve du Désert". Galerie Photos Braeden_saison_5.png Braeden.png BraedenTWInstinct.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Braeden is their guide.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Braeden and Scott face the unknown.png Teenwolf0401IMG08.jpg Mpc-hc64 2014-07-10 15-09-26-74.png Mpc-hc64_2014-06-25_17-37-13-59.png Mpc-hc64_2014-07-10_14-59-31-01.png vlcsnap-2014-09-19-20h54m12s161.png vlcsnap-2014-09-19-20h54m50s42.png vlcsnap-2014-09-19-20h55m10s239.png Fichier:Tumblr_n8gg9iXLwX1t27ahco2_250.gif Braeden et Derek.png tumblr_mzhu61ilor1qmx8nto2_250.gif Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Badass_Braeden.png b et k.jpg|Braeden et Kira|link=Braeden et Kira Fichier:Braeden.gif Fichier:Braden_1.jpg Fichier:Braeden_1.png Fichier:Braeden_1.jpg Fichier:Braeden_2.jpg Fichier:Braeden_3.png Fichier:Braeden_1.gif Voir Aussi Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femme Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages Secondaires Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Druides Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Mercenaire Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Personnages Récurrents